


Legend Of Zelda: Full Moon Rising

by Howlofthewolf



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-17
Updated: 2018-03-17
Packaged: 2019-04-01 10:17:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13996158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Howlofthewolf/pseuds/Howlofthewolf
Summary: Set thousands of years after the events of Twilight Princess, Hyrule has fallen, replaced by a new nation. In the modern era, war rages between two factions of this nation. At the same time, Ganondorf is resurrected in the middle of all of this.Wolf, the descendant of the Hero of Twilight is the one forced to deal with the incoming calamity.  With his nation's future at state, he is forced to become the hero he never wanted to be. Only time will tell if he's worthy of the legacy.





	Legend Of Zelda: Full Moon Rising

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, everyone, Zelda_Maniac_23 here. A long time ago, I began to write this fic with a vision in mind. Back then, however, it was admittedly written using a lot of teenaged angst. Back then, I was young, stupid, and clueless, but now... I am clear on what I want to do. 
> 
> With that in mind, I have resolved to make this and any other fanfiction more in line with my character's portrayal on my roleplaying blog on Tumblr, his main verse being called Full Moon Rising, after this story. As such, I will post links to chapters on my blog. I plan to make a trilogy of Zelda fanfics that serve as a prequel to what has gone on on tumblr.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do now own the rights to Legend of Zelda. Nintendo does. Furthermore, this prologue has been written by my dear friend Wizwardicus.

Prologue: Darkness Rising

Over the mountains, on the wings of the wind, a chant echoed across the sky and the stony peaks. Deep in a cave, a shadow sat and spoke out against the world, forcing it to do his will. Each word he spat out was raspy, his voice dry and old, spent from hours of torture. He sat, humbled before a cauldron brimming with a boiling red liquid. With every word that echoed off the thick stone walls of the cave, the heat of the cauldron grew stronger.

As the heat grew, so did the activity of the crimson concoction. It bubbled and spat, leaping over the edges of it's container. A smell began to come from it's bloody froth, of brimstone and battle. The metal of the cauldron slowly grew redder, the air more dry and stifling, as the heat continued to increase, with no end in sight. The man continued to chant, as if unaware of the torment the ritual was raging on his body.

Just as the heat reached the point to melt his flesh, he stopped.The man panted, struggling to take in breath from the dry air. He sat still, as if preparing himself for something. Then he suddenly lunged forward, his hands gripping the sides of the cauldron. He screamed, his flesh melting and bones burning into dust. The cauldron jerked from side to side, but the man's grip held strong, letting his hands waste away.

The flesh and bone latched onto the sides of the cauldron, flowing over its surface. Soon the metal gave way to fluid skin and burning ash. The man leaned back, smoke pouring from the stubs of his wrists. He laughed and cackled as the fruits of his labour began to sprout. The fleshy cauldron began to change shape, stretching and shambling into a new form. As the man watched, before him the shape of a person appeared. Tall, imposing, with crimson hair and golden eyes. The man shivered, not just from the restored cold of the cave, but also the piercing glare of the risen king.

The man bowed down before the new arrival.

"Ganondorf, I have returned you to the mortal plane."

Ganondorf said nothing, cruelly staring at his surroundings. He stepped forward, testing his new legs. Cold stones crumbled under his feet. He looked down at his servant, a sneer marked on his face.

"What land have you brought me to, Agahnim? Hyrule, Holodrum, Labrynna? Or is this some new land for me to conquer?"

Agahnim was silent for a moment, carefully choosing his next words. "This is Hyrule, I assure you, although it hasn't been called that for almost a hundred years." The words were soft, an attempt to lessen the severity of the information.

Ganondorf's next words were hard and emotionless. "Agahnim, how long have I been gone?"

Aghanim winced and squeaked out his response. "The last victory of the chosen hero of the Goddesses was almost 500 hundred years ago."

"FAILURE!" Ganondorf roared. "How could you let me waste away, letting the goddesses have their victory!?"

Agahnim stood unfazed by the kings rage. "Sir, after your last defeat, it took a very long time to ensure your return, the resources required were very scarce. Also, maintaining your alliances with the moblins and others was... taxing, to say the least."

Ganondorf said nothing, his hardened glare speaking measures. Agahnim let his words respond in kind.

"Despite this, your ties to the dark forces remain strong. All the beasts and undead of the land are pledged to you. Also, an old friend has returned. Zant was resurrected and along with him came half the Twili. You have an army."

For the first time since returning, Ganondorf allowed himself to smile.

"I stand corrected, Agahnim. You might not be an absolute failure. You have served me well. Now I need you to do me one more thing."

"Anything, master." Agahnim said, bowing.

"Prepare yourself for war, the Triforce will be mine!"

**Author's Note:**

> Goddamn it, Wizwardicus, you outdid yourself with this one. Mind you, I did some format edits just to match my personal format with the dialogue, but otherwise, did not change the words. It would be a disservice to my friend's work to deface his wording...
> 
> Anyhow, this is has been the first chapter of my rewrite of my first ever fanfic... so... I hope to get more for this out soon. 
> 
> In the meantime... please, read, review, add a comment, like the story, whatever. I welcome constructive criticism with open arms. Thank you for reading.


End file.
